


Scrunchin' for Some Smoochin

by hops



Series: Our Endless Numbered Days [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IPRE Era, Kisses, episodic, idk we just need some happy lucretia content rn yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Just a bunch of times Magnus and Lucretia kissed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let my girl be happy!  
> Let my favs smooch!!  
> Let me stop thinking about canon!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cycle in the late teens

"Where are you taking me?"  

Magnus was guiding her by the hand. ( _By the hand!_ She thought, trying not to get ahead of herself with his large hand wrapped around hers.) He guided her over roots and fallen trees and piles of fallen foliage. The woods were dead silent, as if there had never been anything on this world in the first place. But there had to have been, at some point, because he'd found something man-made and worth showing her. ( _And only her?)_ So she ventured through the woods because she trusted him. More than anyone else, she trusted him.  

After a long and rushed guided tour of the overgrown forest, he pulled her into a clearing where a modest house stood, overgrown with ivy and vines. It looked as if whoever had entered the home last had hacked through the greenery with less grace than the job had probably required. She could only guess the culprit was Magnus.  

"It's beautiful," she said, unsure of why he'd been so excited about this place.  

He laughed. The sound filled her with warmth. His hand was still around hers. "No, no. Inside."  

He pulled her into the small home which was dark save for the chopped-out vines of one open window. She cast a light spell to supplement the dim lighting and took in the sight before her.  

The house was just one large room, perfectly preserved in time. Two comfy chairs stood in the center, and all four tall walls were lined, floor to ceiling with breaks only for windows, with books of every shape, color, and size: paperback novels, great leather-bound tomes, spiral-spined cookbooks, metallic journals, sketchbooks, encyclopedias, every kind of book imaginable.  

"Magnus," she whispered, turning on her heel slowly in the center of the room, gazing at the shelves around them. She'd moved away from him and let go of his hand in her wonder, but she turned back to him and found him beaming.  

"I knew you'd like it! I couldn't even believe it when I found this place."  

"Oh, wow," she said softly, reveling in the room, reveling in how  _thoughtful_ this was of Magnus. She walked to one of the shelves and ran a finger fondly over each spine of each book before her. "This is..."  

Magnus wandered around the shelves in silence. She stole a glance as he paced the shelf nearby, lips pressed into a hard line, eyes focused in concentration. Her stomach stirred. As if he felt her eyes on him, he looked up, causing her to quickly look away and back to the books before her.  

He wandered over towards her, like gravity was pulling him into her orbit. He had a book in his hand.  

"Hey, look at this," he said softly. In his hands was a blue book with silver trim. "It's a blank journal. I think you should keep it."  

 _Thank you,_ she wanted to say, but it got caught somewhere in her tightening throat.  

She darted up and kissed him. The journal thudded to the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beach year

Magnus was huddled behind a rock on the beach, hiding behind a rock, stifling a laugh as he prepared himself to jump out and scare Lucretia.  

 _(As if she didn't already know.)_  

She sat writing on the beach with only one hand, lounged out on a long and reclined chair. Over her bathing suit was a cover up she'd tied around her waist, fashioned from her IPRE robe. Hovering beside her was a mage hand, conjured effortlessly, holding her glass of water as she worked. She smirked to herself as she heard the grainy  _smush_ of Magnus' footfalls as he stepped out from behind the rock.  

"MAG--" 

"Lucretia!" She called out before he could finish and flicked her mage hand to toss her water in his face. 

She stood up, leaving her journal on the chair, and patted him on the chest as he sputtered, still surprised. He laughed, mostly shocked at her boldness, a chuckle at first and then a roar.  

"Aw, Lucy got me!" He called, knowing everyone else could hear him somewhere on the beach.  

" _Lucretiaaa_ _,"_ she whispered, pecking him on the lips and walking away.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after cycle 65, lucretia's year alone

There was a knock on the door, causing Lucretia to jump. Over the year she'd spent alone on the run in the Starblaster, she'd become keen to any and all noises that could signal danger to herself or the ship being found out. She steadied herself and sighed deeply. She still felt so exhausted.  

"Come in," she said weakly; weaker than she'd wanted to.  

Magnus let himself into her quarters. He hadn't knocked to enter her room in cycles. He crossed the room in silence. He looked solemn, sorry, desperate. Her heart broke in pure relief at the sight of him. He was here, back with her, just the two of them, like she'd imagined a thousand times on her very worst nights.  

"Lucy," he said softly, an apology waiting just behind his tongue. She was already in tears.  

"Come here," she cried, reaching her arms out for his neck and shoulders. "Come here."  

He pulled her up into his arms as tightly as he could. Finally her hellish year was over and Magnus was home and she wasn't  _alone_ anymore and she could hug him and hold him and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him.  

With tears streaming down her face, she kissed him, deliberate and desperate in her pace. She pulled herself close to him and smoothed her hands over his body, like remembering a language she hadn't gotten to speak in a year. She clung to him; he didn't dare move her to let go.  

"I missed you," she whispered, kissing him again.  

"I'm so sorry," he whispered back. "I'm sorry. I'm here now. It's over now. What happened?"  

Her breath left her in a rush. "Not now," she said quickly. Her hands found his face and pulled him in closer, kissing, kissing, kissing, barely pausing to breathe. He felt like relief, like home, like safety. It was familiar as he lowered her down to her bed.  

She didn't realize how much she missed his touch until he was touching her. Her heart ached. He pushed her hair behind her ear. He smiled down at her and, for the first time in a year, weakly, she smiled too. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> year one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so out of order but i'll call it episodic... a Deconstructed Work, we'd call it on fantasy chopped.   
> anyway this is fun and i'm gonna write it more often to fill my Magcretia Fluff Quota

She was washing dishes in the sink as he came up behind her. 

“Hey,” Magnus started, taking the rag beside her and absently drying a plate. He was too busy looking sideways at her to properly pay attention to his hands. 

“Hi.” She was anxious; that much was not new. 

“Do you also hate it when Taako and Lup speak the fucking… Mongoose language at the table?” 

Lucretia laughed. “I’ve thought about learning it myself, just so I can know what they’re saying.” 

“I guess it’s not so different from being a twin or whatever, anyway.” 

She cocked a brow in confusion. “How’s that?” 

“Don’t twins have telepathy or something?” 

Lucretia stifled a giggle at his genuine wonder about the siblings. He brought something to the table of their team that nobody else did. He wasn’t  _ stupid,  _ but he was young. Doofy. Always asking questions that maybe everyone else knew the answer to, but he was none the wiser. He always had a joke or a clap on the back (or, a hard candy)  ready for any of the other six who crossed his path. 

It was usually her who crossed it. By happenstance or with purpose, she’d never tell. 

“No, I don’t think that’s true. I do think that Taako and Lup have a special connection, but I wouldn’t call it telepathy.” She handed him another plate and he dried it, looking down at his hands. He was blushing. 

“You’re really smart, Luce.” 

Her heart fluttered at the nickname, but delayed at the embarrassed tone of his voice. “We’re all smart, just in different ways. And hey, they know Elvish too, so it’s not like they couldn’t talk about us in earshot before anyway.” 

Magnus shrugged. “Hey, I know a little Elvish.” 

Lucretia knew a little Evlish too. A lot of Elvish. She was fluent, in fact. But now wasn’t the time for that. 

“Me too,” she smiled instead. “I don’t know, maybe we should ask one of them to teach us?” 

They paused, then answered in unison: “Probably Lup.” “...Lup” And they laughed. 

They continued washing and drying in an only somewhat uncomfortable silence. It had been longer than they’d expected the mission to be. (Four months longer, in fact. But the crew had all come to a mutual conclusion that this was going to be a more arduous journey than planned.) Six months was somehow a long and short time to know someone. Despite the mutual sort-of crush that had sparked on the night before the Starblaster departed from their home and had been sprinkled with a few too-long hugs and pecks on the cheek at more vulnerable moments, they hadn’t quite acknowledged the slight tugging of gravity that always seemed to pull them into each other as the rest of the team went their own ways. And despite the signs here and there that he possibly felt the same way, she doubted herself with each thought, each time. Wishful thinking, she called it. 

Magnus was still looking down at at the mug and rag in his hands as she stole a sidelong glance at him. Feeling her gaze, he raised his head and met her eyes. 

“I don’t know very much Elvish, but I remember this one phrase… Gods, I hope I don’t slaughter it. It’s been a little while.” 

“No, tell me!” she laughed, bumping his elbow. 

“Okay, alright. Uh…  _ Gellon ned i galar…  _ uh... _ i chent lîn ned i… gladhol.”  _

Even though he’d tripped over it a bit, her heart fluttered.  _ I delight to see your eyes shine when you laugh.  _

She swallowed down her nervousness. “That’s a beautiful one. I see why you’d remem--” 

All at once, he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips, his hand reaching out touching hers for just a moment. He felt so warm. 

They went back to washing dishes in silence, both blushing, both smiling. He bumped her elbow and chuckled. 

Soap suds circled down the drain.  _ I delight to see your eyes shine when you laugh.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i googled this elvish so if it's wrong don't @ me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @epersonae for the prompt!

 

The Tesseralia Losers-turned-Winners had their well-earned celebration and moved into the meager function hall for their celebratory pizza party with their beloved Coach Magnus in tow. He wrapped an arm around Lucretia as they walked among the seventeen excited children (minus their eighteenth, Gerrold, the star slammer who had suspiciously fallen ill the night before the big game.) 

“Thanks for all the positive yelling!” Susan exclaimed as she ran by to catch up with some of her other friends. “It really worked!” 

“Positive yelling?” Lucretia gave him a questioning smirk, but he shrugged. 

“It worked, right?” 

She laughed as they walked through the door to the hall, greeted by the scent of fresh pizza and musty carpet. The kids ran straight for the table to the cake which Taako had made for the occasion, with “ _ CONGRATULATIONS, WINNERS!”  _ emblazoned in looping blue letters on the smooth frosting. (He had made a backup that said “ _ GOOD TRY, LOSERS!”  _ Magnus was glad they’d won, if only for that reason.) 

“Hey, hey! Pizza first, then cake!” Magnus called to the kids, who all turned in unison to face him. 

Timothy protested loudly. “But we won!” 

Magnus snorted. “N’aww whatever, eat the cake.” 

Lucretia leaned into him as they watched one of the hall employees reluctantly cut and hand out the cake to the excited children. She took his silver whistle and turned it over in her hand. “You look good in gym shorts, Coach Magnus.” 

“I know, right?” 

She grinned and got up on her toes to kiss him. 

“Eeeeew!” came a chorus of tiny voices behind them. She laughed against his mouth. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @emi_rose for the prompt! Sorry I made it sad! 
> 
> (Death TW)

Lup had found him lifeless in his bed after having been sick for weeks. The gloom that fell over them all was instant and aching, magnified by the spores that hung thick and grey in the air. Barry helped Lup with the body. Lucretia decided to prepare a funeral pyre. It didn’t feel right to just _leave him,_ as he had done the same for her, dug a grave for her two years back, though he knew she’d return new not long after.  

She hadn’t really realized how _young_ he still looked until she was folding his arms neatly over his chest. There was something different about this time, this death. She tucked a cellophane-wrapped hard candy into his hand and nudged his forehead with her mask, a kiss goodbye in the only way she was able. 

* * *

It had only been a few weeks since Magnus had died, but it felt like forever. As they reformed, silver and bright, then golden and glowing, in crisp red uniforms on the deck, they all ran to him in relief and pulled him into a piling embrace. Taako smacked a kiss to his cheek. Lup ruffled his hair. Lucretia managed to get a hand on his arm in the madness.

As they separated, he pulled her close for a moment and nestled against her forehead.

“Please don’t do that to me again,” she breathed softly, a little surprised by the prick of tears in her eyes.

He kissed her and time held still for them for just a moment.

“No promises,” he tried to say lightly, but softened at the sight of her tears. “But I’ll try my best. I’m sorry.”

She kissed him back with twice the strength, then reached up to hold him tight.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been so long since they’d had a happy year. But as they descended upon a new world, freshly twenty again and peering out the windows of the ship, hoping beyond hope that this year would bring relief, their eyes lit up in tenative excitement.

Magnus sucked in a gasp. “Are. Those. DOGS?”

And yes, there they were, dogs of all shapes and sizes running free in a field below. Tiny furry shapes bounded and chased each other in circles. Lucretia looked over at Magnus, who appeared to be on the verge of happy tears.

“Oh my _goooods…”_ he whispered, stretches to try to see more of the world below. “CAPN’PORT!! DON’T LAND ON THEM!”

“I’ll do my best,” the captain called back from the cockpit.

“DON’T!”

Lucretia laughed and ran a hand over his back. “It’ll be fine. He’s got it,” she assured him.

Magnus was already back at the window, looking a bit like a puppy himself. “Oh my _gooooooods,”_ he whispered again. She laughed.

The light fell closeby. No puppies were harmed in Davenport’s masterful landing. Magnus ran off the ship before the hatch was even done opening.

Lucretia walked out on the deck next to Taako, her arms folded over her chest as they watched Magnus run down to the delight of about a dozen dogs who immediately jumped all over him. He laughed so loudly that the wild, booming sound echoed through the rolling fields all around them.

“Ridiculous,” Taako said in mock-disgust. He wore a small smile. Lucretia smiled, too.

Lup emerged with Barry in tow. “We’re gonna grab the light. Be back in a sec.”

“Don’t bring back any mutts! I don’t want those things on the ship.” Taako said as they passed.

“No promises!” Lup called over her shoulder, then disappeared into the forest nearby.

Lucretia tugged on Taako’s sleeve. “Come on, have some fun with us.”

“I am _so good_ up here. Dogs are not my jam.”

“You suuure?”

“Totally sure, babe.” He nodded at Magnus, rolling in the grass as the crowd of dogs around him grew. “Go get slobbered on, or whatever.”

She headed down the ramp and onto the grass, where she met the group of dogs of all ages and sizes and breeds that had congregated around her boyfriend. Some of them turned towards her, looking for pats and rubs and kisses.

Magnus was nearly hysterical in laugher, buried by all the dogs. “Luce, get in on this! Oh my _gods!_ Look at them!” he cackled, tickled the kisses slobbery kisses that were surely happening to him. She couldn’t see him at all beneath the dogs.

She started to wade through the dogs and they jumped on her, too. She reached the middle of the pack and nearly stepped on Magnus’s stomach. A litter of rambunctious puppies were running over his chest and licking at his cheeks with their tiny tongues as he laughed.

“Mags!” she exclaimed, wanting to help him up, but dissolving in giggles at the sight before her. “Come on!”

He reached up for her outstretched hand and emerged from the puppy pile. She helped him up onto his feet and they pet as many dogs as they could, back to back, laughing in delight. It felt so nice to _laugh._

He turned to her, eyes sparkling, as he was nearly tackled by a big, fluffy monster. He caught himself on her as she reached to keep him standing. As they knocked together, he leaned in and kissed her hard. His whole face was sticky with dog slobber.

She yelped, pushing him away. “Magnus! Gross!!” she cried, but she couldn’t be too upset with him. Everything about this moment was precious. She revelled in the sound of his joy. But as he leaned in to kiss her again with an antagonistic grin, she put a hand over his mouth. “No!”

He poked his tongue out of his mouth and licked her palm.

“Ew! Oh my gods, you are the _worst!”_

“ _Told you!”_ came Taako’s distant call from the ship. They looked up at him, grinning.

She laughed in surprise, withdrew her hand, and smacked him playfully on the cheek. “No kisses ‘til you wipe that off your face.”

“I got aaaaall the kisses I need for the next year.”

Lucretia snorted. “I’ll remember that.”

 


End file.
